


i could live without you (just don't want to)

by Nerdbirb



Series: bubbline one-shots [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I hate tagging, Underage Drinking, honestly she's pretty dense, it gets gay, it's because she's so afraid of rejection that she doesn't consider that marcy might like her, marcy just wants to have fun, pb is a nervous wreck, useless lesbian pb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdbirb/pseuds/Nerdbirb
Summary: marcy and bonnie hang out_rated t for cursing and stuff_title from it hurts by bad bad hats





	i could live without you (just don't want to)

**Author's Note:**

> ooh boy do i love this ship  
> _
> 
> There are a few headcanon's I have that I've incorporated into the story, one of which is inspired by reliquiaen's beautiful fic, Pray for the Preacher's Daughter.
> 
> 1\. Human Marceline has the grace and coordination of a ballerina, to compensate for her flight as regular Marcy.  
> 2\. I feel like PB wouldn't have been a very social person is she hadn't been born into royalty. She's a lab hermit.  
> 3\. Both PB and Marcy are a lot nicer around each other, even with all the sass that resides in them.  
> 4\. Marceline can play a lot of stringed instruments. I feel like canon marceline would've been so bored with just being that she would do something like picking a specific type of instrument and say, "Oh I'm going to learn how to play all of these to fill my endless amount of time."  
> _
> 
> Quick note: Marcy has stakes era hair in this.

Bonnibel stood in front of the Abadeer house, nervousness overtaking her. _Stop being a wimp, Bonnie, she told herself. You agreed to this, so suck it up_. She marched up the drive and nearly tripped up the stairs before composing herself and raising her hand to knock on the door. She gave a startled squeak when the door opened and her hand landed directly in front of Marcy's chest.

"S-sorry, I went t-to knock but you opened the door b-"

The shorter girl cut her off, wrapping her pale fingers around the ginger's wrist. "Hey Bonnie, come in," she said, flashing a quick smile before dragging her into the tall grey house.

"H-Hey Marceline," she stuttered out as she passed over the threshold.

"Why are you so nervous, Bon-bon? It's just me," Marceline said, laughing as she led her friend to the stairs, her hoodie bouncing as she strolled across the foyer.

Bonnibel blushed at the use of the nickname and tore her gaze away from the dark-haired girl, instead deciding to look at the house and at the various paintings and photographs on the walls. "Your house is lovely," she commented, mentally congratulating herself for not stuttering like an idiot.

"Yeah, I guess so," Marcy responded, guiding her friend to a section of the hallway. "It's kind of boring though," Marceline reached up and grabbed a rope that Bonnie hadn't noticed. "Step back," she said, waiting for the ginger to move before pulling the rope down and extending a small staircase that led to a higher level, presumably an attic. "Welcome to my humble abode," Marceline said, mock bowing and gesturing for Bonnie to go first.

Bonnibel took a cautious step forward and put her right foot on top of the first step, steadying herself by putting a hand on the side of the staircase.

Marceline laughed, “Come on, Bonnie. It’s not gonna break!”

The red-haired girl turned and gave her a small frown but continued up the stairs, reaching the attic that was Marceline’s bedroom.  It was large but seemed small due to the chaos and clutter spread out around the room. The entire room had wooden walls and a ceiling that slanted and came together in a point.

A dark red piano with sheet music spread across it was against the wall farthest from her, and a bass guitar and ukulele of the same color sat next to it. A mattress with no frame sat against the right wall. It was covered with red sheets and a black and grey quilt. The wall to the left had a black desk pushed as far as possible against it, and even more sheet music was strewn over it. Strange items were everywhere and it was complimented by fairy lights.

While she was analyzing this, Marceline had made her way up the stairs and now stood next to her. “Like what you see?” She said, smirking slightly.

“I didn’t know that you played the ukulele,” Bonnibel commented. Marceline was in a band and Bonnie had heard her playing the piano a few times after school, but she had never heard her play the small, four-stringed instrument.

“Yeah, I play a lot of instruments. Most of them are in the basement though.” Marcy replied. Bonnie hummed in acknowledgment as she drifted over to the piano and let her fingers drift over the keys. Marceline watched her for a moment before coughing to catch her attention, “Uh, you can sit wherever I guess. I’ve gotta go grab something really quick.”

Bonnibel nodded before walking over to the mattress and carefully sitting down on it as Marceline retreated downstairs to grab whatever “something” was, so the former was left alone with her thoughts. She sighed, unceremoniously flopping down on Marceline’s bed. _This crush will be the death of me_ , she thought. _I can’t even_ talk _normally_ ****around her. She laid there for a few moments, not noticing when Marceline came back upstairs until the tickles started.

They first started light, so light that she almost didn’t notice them but they quickly began to become heavier, spreading over her stomach and ribs.

“M-Marceline s-stop!” She giggled.

Marceline smirked over her, “Can’t have my only guest falling asleep now can we?”

Bonnibel laughed until she was gasping for breath. “Marcy,” she whined.

Marceline just grinned as she looked at Bonnie’s flushed face and the red hair that encircled her head before clearing her throat and backing up a bit before and raising her mysterious item.

“I have alcohol!” Marceline said with the corner of her lip curled up in a smile and the six-pack of beer clutched in her hand. 

Bonnie gave her a look of disdain, now being comfortable enough to do so, “That is illegal, Marceline.”

She soon fell victim to Marcy's pout, which made her heart melt.

“Please,” Marceline whined. “Just this once?”

“Fine,” Bonnibel muttered, a pinkish tint dusting her cheeks.

The dark haired girl gave a small cheer and set them down next to Bonnie on the bed and plopping on the other side of the alcohol. "You want one?" She said tilting her head curiously. Bonnie shook her head yes before being handed a can, pale fingers with chipped black nails briefly touching hers. 

She gave Marceline a quick glance before turning back to the can. "You just drink it?" 

"Have you never had alcohol before?" Marceline laughing as she flopped back onto her bed. 

"Erm, no."

 Marceline's mouth dropped open as she looked at her, "Man, I know you follow the law and all that shit but have you seriously never even _tried_ it before?!" 

"Never,"

Marceline laughed before sliding off the bed and onto the floor. "That's gold, Bon,"

"Come on down," she beckoned as she patted the floor in front of her. "I swear it's stable,"

Bonnibel slowly sat down in front of Marceline, fidgeting with her can. 

"Alright, nerd," Marceline started. "Since this is your first time ever having alcohol we have to make it special."

"How so?"

"With the cliche game of Never Have I Ever, of course!" Marcy snickered. "You do know how to play, right?"

"Of course I do," Bonnibel responded, slightly offended. "You do realize I've been outside before, right?"

"I dunno, your parents are kind of strict," Marceline said, shrugging. "I'm actually surprised that they let you come over."

Bonnibel laughed, "I think they're just happy I'm getting out of the house, to be honest. Anyways, you go first." 

"Hmm?"

"Never Have I Ever, remember?" The red-haired girl reminded her. 

"Oh yeah," Marceline said before furrowing her brow in thought. "Hmm, never have I ever... spent more than six hours studying."

"I feel like you're calling me out," Bonnie said, grimacing before taking a sip of the brown liquid. It actually didn't taste that bad, although it did burn her throat a bit. She brainstormed for a moment before taking her turn. "Never have I ever smoked a cigarette. 

"Oh come on, Bon, now you're calling me out!" Marceline laughed before taking a gulp of her beer.

They continued like this until they were both thoroughly tipsy, with both of them sprawled out on the floor and Marceline draped over Bonnibel's lap.

"You know Bonnie, you're really bad at holding your alcohol."

"I try," Bonnibel said, a small laugh escaping her lips. "You should take a look at yourself. You're using me as a pillow."

"Hey, I'm here because I choose to be," Marceline retorted, letting out a snort. " Also, you're really soft," she mumbled under her breath, so low that Bonnibel couldn't even hear the words.

Coughing, she continued, "Erm, anyways, it's getting kind of boring playing Never Have I Ever, isn't it. I'll put some music on."

Bonnie hadn't even begun to nod before Marceline stumbled out of her lap and over to the desk where her phone was. She fumbled around with it for a moment before a familiar voice backed by bass and drums began to pour out of the phone.

"You have a beautiful voice," Bonnibel commented not even realizing that the words had slipped out of her mouth.

"I guess," Marceline responded, her facing flushing red while she tucked her chin into her black hoodie.

Bonnibel giggled, being a bit more than just tipsy now, "It's true, silly.  Your voice is so pretty."

It appeared that a permanent blush had stained Marceline's porcelain complexion as she seemed to retreat even further into her make-shift turtle shell of a hoodie. "Thanks,"

The previous song, a particularly punkish one, faded it out before it was replaced with an even more punkish and slightly more familiar tune.

Marceline visibly brightened when she heard the opening lyrics and began to strut over to Bonnie, "Do you know this song?

Of course, she did, considering how much she had listened to it after Marceline told her it was one of her favorite songs. But Marceline didn't know that, so instead, she just nodded.

"Then come dance with me," Marceline said, laughing.

At that, Bonnie shook her head furiously. Even when she was drunk, she knew her coordination was terrible. Marceline pouted, but even that couldn't shake her resolve.

"Fine," Marceline said, grumpily, before beginning to sing along.

 Bonnibel watched as Marceline somehow shimmied gracefully around the cluttered room, headbanging while doing so. _She's adorable_ , Bonnibel smiled, unable to able to stop the thought.

She was suddenly snapped out of her reverie by Marceline's clear voice cutting through her thoughts. "Sing with me, Bon."

Before the other girl had even finished talking, the smile on Bonnibel's face disappeared. "You wouldn't want to hear that."

Marceline pouted, "Come on, you can't be that bad."

She could feel her resolve begin to crumble, the rest being blown away when Marceline tilted her head just slightly. 

"Fine,"

Marceline pumped her fist up in the air in an exaggerated manner while Bonnibel flushed pink. The song was about midway through, and Marceline had started singing again, waiting for Bonnibel to join.

"That's what you get when you let your heart win," Marceline sang,  dancing as she did, her can of beer discarded ages ago. Even when she was drunk, her coordination was amazing. 

Bonnibel tentatively joined in, her voice bit croaky from drunken nervousness.

Marceline suddenly snorted in the middle of a line before saying, "You're right, you are terrible at singing."

"Hey!"

"Sorry! It's my job to tell these truths." The taller girl laughed before dropping onto the floor next to her. 

Bonnibel gave her a small smile, knowing however true the statement was, Marceline was joking with her.

Marcy shifted from side to side, obviously bored. The silence wasn't awkward, nor uncomfortable. It was just there. At least until it was broken.

"Hey Marcy, do you like anyone?" Bonnibel blurted out, cursing herself instantly for not thinking before she spoke.

Marceline seemed unperturbed at the question and thought for a moment before responding, "Yeah, I do."

Bonnie felt her heart rate speed up. _Could it be me?_  

She quickly dismissed the thought, because how could it be? She usually liked people like Ash, people who were suave and everything she wasn't.

She broke out of her thoughts quickly enough to catch the rest of what Marceline was saying.

"-she's actually pretty great."

Bonnie found her self sitting up and listening with rapt attention as Marceline continued. "She's really smart and nice and she's a huge dork-"

Marceline suddenly stopped, a cherry red stain beginning to cover her face as she realized that Bonnibel was staring right at her. 

"Um, anyways, do you like anyone?" she said, clearing her throat.

Bonnibel froze up for a moment, unable to stop the word from falling out of her mouth.

"You,"

She quickly saw Marceline blush before she turned away, her heart racing and frantic thoughts running through her head. _Oh no, what do I do, what do I do?!_ She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down before turning to face Marceline.

"I'm so sorry, I don't-"

She let out a muffled squeak as warm lips touched hers, freezing up as soon as she realized Marceline was kissing her. She stayed there until Marceline retreated, suddenly spouting apologies like a broken pipe.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission. I just-"

This time Marceline was the one was being cut off, the rest of her sentence forgotten as Bonnibel cupped the paler girl's face in her hands and pressed their lips together. There was only a moment of hesitation before Marceline wrapped her arms around Bonnie's waist and drew her in closer. She took the liberty of nipping Bonnibel's bottom lip before drawing back, face flushed as she took a few shaky breaths.

"Want to stay the night?"

Bonnibel didn't mind the innuendo, she knew Marceline wouldn't touch if she didn't want her to, even drunk. So, without thinking, she tugged Marceline toward as she let out her breathy reply.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make another chapter, like a morning after sort-of thing?


End file.
